Candy Canes And Mistletoe
by SnowyLightsjng124
Summary: HI! This is my first fic! It is about Roxas and Naminé during the winter and feelings are shown! Naminé has a gift for Roxas, but doesn't know how to give it to him. Also, how wold he react? Read and find out please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, I just wish I did. :(

R and R please! This is my first fic, so constructive comments are always welcome!

The wind blew as the cold school morning started. A small girl walked to school. She had a bright red coat with white trim and carried a small gray bag in her hand and a white backpack on her back. It was snowing and snow began to collect on the ground around her. Her bright red coat was barely visible through the thick, snow-filled gusts. As she arrived to the school, her best friends, Kairi, Olette, and Selphie, ran up to her. "Naminé! The day after tomorrow is winter recess! I'm so excited! what are you doing for Christmas?" Naminé looked at Selphie bouncing up and down, bursting with excitement. "Gee Selphie, Naminé just came in from the snowstorm." Olette said as she calmed the overexcited girl. Naminé smiled remembering the unlimited energy Selphie had. "What's in the bag?" Kairi questioned her friend. "Candy canes for the holidays!" Naminé chirped. "Yay! Who are you going to give it to?" Selphie asked. Naminé thought for a while and replied, "My homeroom and some of my friends in different homerooms." "Well like who in different classes?" Olette interrogated. "I'm going to give it to you guys, My teachers, and..." Naminé seemed to break off at that sentence and look at a blonde haired boy, with spiky hair, walk by with his friends past them. Her friends realized who she was looking at and said, "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ONE TO _ROXAS_!" they teased in unison. At the sound of his name, Roxas turned around. The four quickly turned away from the blond haired boy and put on their hoods so Roxas wouldn't recognize them. Kairi, Olette, and Selphie snickered at Naminé's obvious red cheeks. As they took their hoods off, Olette ran to her homeroom class as the other three walked together to their tenth grade class.

After school, Naminé went with her friends to the coffee shop near the high school. As the four were drinking their hot chocolate Naminé wasn't really herself. Sure, she was quiet, but she never, ever had her sketchbook and didn't draw.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kairi asked. She knew that if Naminé wasn't drawing something, something is terribly wrong. "I really want to give Roxas a candy cane and confess that I like him, but as always, I'm too nervous to say it. He probably doesn't like me back." Naminé sighed as she started to scribble on her sketchbook. "Well, with the candy cane, give him something that explains your feelings so you don't have to tell him. You never know until you try." Kairi reassured. Naminé nodded and resumed drawing thoughtfully in her sketchbook. The other three were curious about her drawing and tried to peek over her shoulder. Naminé saw this and immediately slammed the book shut. "Awwww, Nami, let us see the pictures pleeeeease?" Selphie whined. "No, no one gets to see this. NEVER EVER." Naminé pouted. It was getting late so Naminé said goodbye to her friends and started to walk down to the hidden mansion.

As Naminé went home, she saw a lonely, spruce tree in the field next to her house. A green leafy plant with white berries hung from a branch. "Mistletoe." Naminé breathed. She climbed the tree and tore the small plant off the branch. She ran home as fast as she could, stumbling on the way. As she burst into the house, she swiftly ran up the stairs to her drawing room. There, her walls were adorned with beautiful sketches, landscapes, and paintings. She approached her white desk in the middle of the room and and cleared the table. She grabbed a red ribbon and laid the tiny, sprig mistletoe and the ribbon on the table. She wrapped the plant tightly, and she beamed at her creation. "Now, who shall I give it to." she sighed. She knew that question was already answered. In her head who that person was. For some reason, She couldn't get the spiky blonde out of her mind. Roxas is nice, friendly, lively, talented, plays the guitar, many words would describe him, but the reason she liked him was that when he smiled, for some unknown reason, she would feel happy too. The small girl quickly did her homework and fell fast asleep.

"KWAAA! I'M GOING LATE!" Naminé shrieked as she ran through the forest, checking her watch. As soon as she got to the street, "NAMINÉ! LOOK OUT!" _**WHIZ CRASH**_! "Owwwww." Naminé moaned in pain as she was laying on the sidewalk. She open her eyes to see Roxas's face only a few inches from hers. Naminé's eyes widened and immediately sat up with her face as red as a beet. "Sorry for crashing into you Naminé, and startling you." Roxas apologized as he sheepishly smiled and clutched the back of his neck the other held his skateboard. Naminé noticed that Roxas's cheeks turned slightly red and replied, "I-it's okay, but now I'm going to be late." Naminé said as she stood up and quickly dusted her long coat and started to go when, "Wait," Roxas grabbed Naminé's wrist. Naminé looked at Roxas questioningly. "U-uh, since I crashed into you, I guess I can make it up to you by letting you ride my skateboard with me to school. Then, you won't be late." Roxas offered. Naminé eyed the skateboard and looked uneasily at Roxas. "You sure that the skateboard is big enough for both of us to ride it?" Naminé asked. "Yeah, of course!" Roxas replied. "Now hurry up Naminé, we only have ten more minutes until class begins!" Roxas added as he pulled Naminé onto the skateboard and pushed off. Naminé was scared she saw buildings and people go by in a blur. "EEEEEEEEE! ROXAS YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" Naminé screeched as she clutched Roxas's shoulders and cowered behind him. "Naminé, don't won't crash, I've been riding this skateboard for years!" Roxas reassured her. "Hey, look! We're almost there!" He added as the school came into view. Roxas stopped the skateboard in front of the school. "Here, with still five minutes to spare!" Roxas smiled. "Thanks Roxas." Naminé thanked quietly, with a small blush creeping onto her face. "No problem!" Roxas replied with a small amount of pink on his face. _"Wait a sec, did he just blush?!"_ Naminé thought as her face getting redder with each step to science class. She shook her head to clear both her now tomato colored face and the thought and Roxas blushing. The girl ran to meet up with Kairi, Olette, and Selphie.

At lunch, Kairi nudged Naminé. Naminé looked up to see Roxas hanging out with his friends Hayner and Pence. "Come on Naminé, you have to give the gifts to him now. winter break is starting tomorrow. It's now or never." Kairi encouraged. Naminé stared at Kairi blankly. "Ehh, Kairi you know that I'm too shy around Roxas!" Naminé complained. "Well, better do it now then." Olette agreed. Naminé nodded and called out to Roxas. "Roxas! Hey!" Naminé called. Roxas turned to see the girl walking towards him with with a red and white sweet. "Here Roxas this is for you," Naminé said as she handed him the candy cane. "Oh, and this is for you too." She added. She handed him the mistletoe. "Use this for the one you truly love." Naminé said quietly. Roxas was speechless. He knew this girl liked him, but not like this, giving something that will ensure him happiness and love this winter. "Thanks Naminé. I really appreciate this." Roxas said as red spots started to creep onto his face. Naminé saw this and began to do to the same absent mindedly. Naminé smiled at him then walked away towards her next class.

After school that day, Naminé went to the science room to help out her teacher.

Soon, the teacher left because it had begun to snow and had to get back home. The teacher told Naminé to finish up and lock the room for her. After Naminé was done with her tasks, she sat by the open window watching the snow crystals fall and collect on the ground. She had a pencil in hand and her sketchbook in the other and started sketching. She finished her drawing right when she felt a warm hand resting on her shoulder. "Hey, Nami. What are you drawing?" Roxas's voice surprised her as she turned around, hugging her sketchbook close to her chest, to see Roxas smiling warmly at her. "R-roxas!? What are you doing here?" Naminé stammered. "Band practice is over. I saw you and I wanted to say thanks again." Roxas said nervously as he reached into his pocket and took out the mistletoe Naminé gave to him. He held the mistletoe over him. "Naminé, I want to confess that I like you too." Roxas said embarrassingly. With that, he leaned over to kiss her. Naminé was in shock, but as their lips met, she dropped her sketchbook. The wind from outside blew in and flipped the pages of the sketchbook until it stopped at the picture Naminé was working on. The picture was of her and Roxas holding hands outside in the snow. As they broke away from the kiss, Roxas bent down to pick up Naminé's sketchbook. Roxas pulled Naminé towards him and the two stared out the window. Roxas whispered into her ear, "This was meant to be, wasn't it Naminé?"

o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o{The End}o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o


End file.
